


Dinner

by foxtwin



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Companions, F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtwin/pseuds/foxtwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“C-Come d-dear,” he said, forcing his dreams aside. “W-we mustn’t be l-late to d-dinner.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Dinner?” Jaheira said with a smile. “A noble idea. Was gibberling on the menu?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/gifts).



Dispatching the four wild gibberlings had been a matter of seconds for Khalid. Their fur flew everywhere as his muscles tensed beneath his armor. He didn’t enjoy killing them. They smelled of chaos and murder. But he had done it -- a murderer himself...in a way. How ironic. His heart was pounding ferociously when they attacked –- it always did when Jaheira was in danger. It did no less now that the dangerous flesh eaters had been dispatched. Who knew how many more gibberlings might race out of the woods in search of…of…of whatever gibberlings raced out of the woods to find at this dusky hour of the day. He hoped there would not be more of them tonight -- though he was certain of the possibility. He and Jaheira had been waylaid much too long on their journey, and he doubted these hairy creatures had much sense to stay away from anything that might make a tasty snack. Khalid further doubted they meant to sign a truce -- something he would welcome after the day they both had endured. But it wasn’t worth the extra bruises or diseases to find out, either, especially given their mission. He found a place in the meadow to sit, succumbing to exhaustion.

A few moments later, Jaheira had her arms wrapped around him. Her spear, conveniently strapped to her back, was not altogether reassuring –- though he would have loved her tender caressing to last forever. And for a moment –- and only a moment –- he allowed himself to dream.

"Snap out of it, dreamer," Jaheira said. "Unless you want to make the grass beneath you your grave."

"Quite right, d-dear," Khalid said, taking the momentary chance to look about for further gibberling incursions.

"Of course, grass does have a certain appeal that a bed does not," Jaheira said.

If the question of sleeping in the grass for one more night appealed to Khalid, it was bested only by the promise of a soft, comfortable bed.

“C-Come d-dear,” he said, forcing his dreams aside. “W-we mustn’t be l-late to d-dinner.”

“Dinner?” Jaheira said with a smile. “A noble idea. Was gibberling on the menu?"

"Now cut that out," Khalid said wanly.

"And where shall we take our dinner, my sweet Khalid?" Jaheira's eyes began to get that glassy look, which told Khalid she was up to something. "I would just love to dine at that oak tree over there... or perhaps you and I could find a spare bone in some dire wolf’s den? You know, my tasty wolf, I have a mind to open your pack and find out what bone you've been keeping from me.”

She was teasing him. He wasn't really carrying any pack. She was. But, he loved that about her. No guile in her heart. She could be brash, but that was better than wondering where he stood with her. And he’d had those painful moments before. He didn’t want them repeated.

“Wh-why Jaheira! H-how can y-you ask such th-things?” he said. “Or are y-you forg-getting wh-what Gorion said?”

“Oh, I have not forgotten anything,” Jaheira said. “I am merely suggesting that we choose wisely where best I could savor my meal.”

“P-personally, I w-was thinking of eating at the F-Friendly A-Arm Inn,” Khalid said.

“Boring,” said Jaheira. “A wolf’s den has much more... atmosphere.”

Khalid sensed she was serious. An inn had plenty of atmosphere. And it was safer. What if the wolves came into the lair? That would not be safe. He'd likely have to kill the beasts first. More killing was not on his menu.

But a look at her told him she had other plans. What was she scheming?

“I-I suppose you’re s-suggesting s-something else?”

“Indeed,” she said, a wry smile playing in her voice and on her lips. “Only, I think it best we get away from these accursed woods.”

Khalid led the way. He’d preferred that she take the lead, but Jaheira had a way of insisting without any verbal prodding. A look would force a badger to scurry and do her bidding. He dared to look back at her only once, and when he found her smiling back at him –- a glint of moonlight reflecting in her eyes –- Khalid knew it was safe to continue the journey.

The walk from dusk to dark along the stony paths of the Sword Coast was discomfiting, but Khalid stayed the course.

“Do you not think we ought to stop, dear Khalid?” she asked, a lilt in her voice demanding a halt. “My toes are cramping.”

“W-we are not yet to our d-destination, my d-dear,” Khalid replied. And as there was no wolf’s den nearby, there was no sense stopping.

Jaheira seldom whined. But today, Khalid sensed she would. It was that lilt that suggested as much. And when she whined, she would be unbearable until she got her way. But Jaheira was silent the rest of the journey to the Friendly Arm Inn.

As Khalid opened the doors, he felt Jaheira’s body push against his back, her mouth near his right ear. Her breath was sweet and warm against his skin.

“Alright, slave driver,” she whispered, the breathy warm sweetness filtering through her falsified venom. “Get us a meal, send it to the room, and I’ll show you once and for all what kind of dinner we’re going to have tonight.”


End file.
